


Can't Help It

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie thinks maybe it's fixing itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

Cyborg's completely right. We do need to move on. So he kissed me; we both know it as a mistake, and we both know how to deal. Chalk it up to another "Do leaders get hugs" moment. I may not feel completely at ease in the Tower anymore, but I'm not leaving over a stupid kiss.

Then it hits me. Robin, the most ultra repressed sidekick in the history of the Titans, kissed me. My boyfriend's absolute best friend, at that.

Suddenly, I'm smiling again. I can't help it; it's too weird, which means life is almost back to normal.


End file.
